Une dernière visite
by Sofya29
Summary: Le dixième Docteur refusait de voir sa vie avec Rose disparaître. Il avait encore une dernière visite à faire avant de se régénérer.


**Disclaimer :** _Doctor Who_ est une série de la BBC.

_**Une dernière visite**_

Le Docteur regarda Donna et sa famille une dernière fois avant de rejoindre le TARDIS. Au moins, il avait pu la voir encore une fois, heureuse le jour de son mariage, même si elle ne saura jamais qu'il était près d'elle. Il entra à l'intérieur du TARDIS et se dirigea vers les commandes. Il avait encore tellement à faire avant de disparaître. Mais la chose la plus importante, il devait la réaliser maintenant, alors qu'il en avait encore la force. Il refusait de voir sa vie avec Rose disparaître.

Il appuya sur plusieurs boutons, se dirigea de l'autre côté de la console et abaissa le levier. Le TARDIS disparut dans le temps et l'espace et arriva à destination au bout de deux minutes. Il se trouvait sur la planète Dahlia, en plein soixantième siècle. Le festival de la planète allait commencer plus tard dans la journée et les touristes venus de tout l'univers affluaient pour assister à l'évènement. Le Docteur avança dans les rues de la capitale, sachant parfaitement où il devait se rendre.

Il s'arrêta devant une boutique de souvenirs, la plus grande de la ville. Il entra et se dirigea dans le fond du magasin où il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait. Il s'agissait de sa régénération précédente qui se tenait devant une étagère remplie d'objets. Des babioles sans grandes valeurs qui ne servaient qu'à faire dépenser l'argent des touristes. Le Docteur observa son double avec insistance. C'était sous cette forme que son histoire avec Rose avait commencé et il était hors de question que cela change. L'autre Docteur, se sentant observé, regarda dans sa direction. En un seul regard, il comprit qui était cet homme. Il lui fit un signe de la tête, lui indiquant de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite rue déserte, un endroit parfait pour parler tranquillement. Le neuvième Docteur détailla l'homme devant lui.

« Alors c'est à ça que je vais ressembler. Il ne manquait plus que ça, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ne critiques pas trop vite, cette régénération est ma préférée. »

Le Docteur plongea quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs. Tous ces moments qu'il avait passé sous cette forme, toutes ces personnes qui l'avait accompagné. Martha, Donna, Mickey, Jack et surtout Rose.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda le neuvième Docteur perdant patience.

-Je suis là pour Rose. »

Le neuvième Docteur écarquilla les yeux, surpris de cette révélation.

« Rose ! L'humaine que j'ai rencontré ? »

Le Docteur acquiesça.

« Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'il c'est passé.

-Tu veux dire quand je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner et qu'elle a refusé pour rester avec son petit-ami.

-Tu dois retourner la voir et lui demander à nouveau de t'accompagner. »

Le neuvième Docteur lâcha un petit rire et secoua négativement la tête.

« Désolé, mais non, répondit-il sèchement. Je ne demande jamais de m'accompagner deux fois. Tu le sais très bien.

-Je le sais. Mais cette fois je te demande de faire une exception. »

Le Docteur passa ses mains dans les cheveux et le ébouriffa nerveusement. Le neuvième Docteur décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

« Attends ! »

Le neuvième Docteur s'arrêta. La voix de sa nouvelle régénération était si désespérée qu'il se décida de l'écouter. Il se connaissait, il savait qu'il ne prendrait jamais le risque de se rencontrer si se n'était si important. Il se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important que je retourne la voir ?

-Rose est spéciale. Je sais que tu t'en es rendu compte dès la première fois que tu l'as vu. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais comme toi. Plein de colère. Mais Rose... Sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage du Docteur tandis qu'il se remémorait tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Le neuvième Docteur le regarda, surpris de voir un tel sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souritcomme ça. Mais pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Si elle est si spéciale, demanda le neuvième Docteur, pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec toi ? »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard du Docteur. La vision de Rose emportée à jamais dans le monde parallèle et son visage en pleur quand il l'avait revu à Bad Wolf pour lui faire ses adieux, l'avait hanté pendant tellement longtemps et continuera de le hanter jusqu'à la fin. Et l'espoir qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait revu dans cette rue. Quand il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, il aurait voulu que cet instant ne se termine jamais, que le temps s'arrête. Naïvement, il avait cru que l'univers lui permettait enfin d'être heureux. Il avait cru qu'ils pourraient tenir cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite. Pour toujours. Mais la réalité les avait de nouveau rattrapé et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment la rendre heureuse. Pas comme elle le méritait. Alors il l'avait laissé encore une fois sur cette plage avec son clone. Mi-humain, mi-Seigneur du Temps.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu devras le vivre. »

Une violente douleur lui traversa tout le corps. Il s'adossa sur le mur pour s'empêcher de tomber et posa sa main sur la poitrine essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Tu te régénères, dit le neuvième Docteur reconnaissant les symptômes.

-Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Je ne sais pas si lors de ma prochaine régénération ce que je ressens pour Rose sera toujours là ou si elle deviendra un souvenir parmi tant d'autres. »

Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne devienne qu'un souvenir, pensa-t-il. Il leva les yeux sur sa neuvième régénération, mais il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore convaincu.

« Je t'en pris, dit-il. Ne fais pas ça. Ne nous fais pas ça. Un jour tu comprendras à quel point on a besoin d'elle et tu ne regretteras pas de l'avoir demandé à nouveau de t'accompagner.

-Même si je retourne la voir, elle ne voudra jamais laissé son petit ami. »

Malgré la douleur qui se faisait plus forte, le Docteur lança un petit sourire.

« Dis-lui que le TARDIS voyage aussi dans le temps. »

Le neuvième Docteur écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, marmonna-t-il. »

Il partit en courant vers son TARDIS pour retrouver Rose quelques secondes après l'avoir laissée avec Mickey. Le Docteur sut alors qu'il avait réussi. Il retourna avec grande difficulté dans le TARDIS et programma sa destination. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, la douleur était de pire en pire, mais il devait tenir. Rien qu'un peu. Il avait encore un voyage à faire. Il devait voir Rose encore une fois. Il voulait passer ses derniers instants avec elle, même s'il devait la voir de loin. Il arriva enfin à destination, se trainant presque dans les rues enneigées de Londres le 1er janvier 2005.

_**Fin**_


End file.
